Heart of Summer
by Wil1969
Summary: Princess Mithian loves her garden...


Princess Mithian had always enjoyed the lovely rich smell of summer. She would walk through the gardens of the castle at Nemeth, intoxicated by fragrances of foreign flowers and trees. Her father had always travelled a lot and would bring her nature's gifts, turning the garden into Mithian's own private paradise. On busy days when she felt drained, the colours would give her energy, the birds, bees and butterflies were able to leave a content smile on her face. No one of their household would dare to disturb her here, which was the way she liked it.

The sun was shining brightly when Mithian reached her favourite spot in the garden, a secluded stone bench. From here she couldn't be seen by anyone but could still enjoy the wealth of flowers reaching all the way from the foreign oak tree on the left to the entrance of the citadel. The tree's shade made it a pleasant place for her daydreams.

Closing her eyes for a moment she let out a sigh of contentment followed by one of worry. Mithian remembered rather well that her father had said something about expecting visitors this afternoon. She didn't care for pompous kings from distant lands. Her garden was the perfect escape if her father would let her be. It all depended on any suitable prince coming along, she mused.

A blackbird let out a warning signal, its wings flapping loudly as it flew up into the air not far from her. She followed its flight, disturbed and slightly agitated. Who would be bold enough to wander through the garden? Was it indeed her father looking for her? She heard footsteps but couldn't see the person yet, her view blocked by bushes and flowers. Should she turn and flee?

Before she reached a definitely decision, a tall young man with black unruly hair stepped from around a blue hydrangea. There was a bright smile on his face and it seemed he very much enjoyed his surroundings.

"Merlin?" Mithian gaped at King Arthur's servant, trying to find her composure. A princess didn't gape at anyone after all. But it was hard. Merlin was a very endearing person and Mithian had to admit she didn't mind the surprise, at all.

"Princess," Merlin blushed, clearly feeling embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I was tired from our journey to Nemeth and seeking some peace and quiet."

"I didn't know you were coming." Mithian blurted out smiling up at him. What in the world was she saying? It sounded like a peasant girl in love and that couldn't be. "I mean, I didn't know King Arthur would be honouring us with a visit. My father didn't tell me who was coming, or I would have welcomed all of you, I..."

"You were also seeking peace and quiet?" Before she could answer he sat down on the bench next to her and she could see his gaze following the butterflies fluttering from one flower to the next. "This is a beautiful garden."

"Yes, it is." Mithian wanted to say so much more but the moment was so serene, she didn't want to disturb the feeling by blurting out something stupid. She should probably make her way to the castle to greet Arthur, soon. If she didn't make haste, he would understand of course. Sitting here in her favourite spot with Merlin. This lovely day was getting better and better.

She couldn't help but observe him in fascination from the corner of her eye. A beautiful orange butterfly had landed one of his long fingers, right on top of it. It was mesmerizing, the way it balanced without effort while Merlin smiled down at it with so much love it made Mithian's heart flutter. It felt like being part of something special. It was hard to describe, but utterly amazing.

Mithian couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. It was scary and exciting all at the same time and, when she finally dared to turn towards him, she looked straight into a pair of blue eyes. He didn't say a word when their eyes locked, he just took her hand in his while the butterfly flew up to land on his shoulder.

She wanted to pull back, but couldn't. The warm touch was comforting and wonderful and so much more. Many men had tried to win her heart, but there was something special about Merlin. She didn't know what it was, but she was willing to find out. It didn't matter he was a servant. He was way more than that to her. With him she felt relaxed, happy. As if he was part of her summer garden and she wished they could sit here forever. She knew they couldn't.

A deep sigh escaped her, giving voice to her regret. "I think we should get back to the castle."

"Yes, I think we should." He agreed, not breaking their touch.

There was a moment of silence, than he suddenly jumped off the bench pulling her up with him. The feeling of being swept off her feet made her giggle. "Shall we join the kings, my lady?"

The garden seemed to sparkle even more as they made their way through it, hand in hand. It felt like every living being around them was holding their breath in anticipation. As if they were waiting for the princess to acknowledge their bound. Should she show them - show Merlin - how she really felt about him? Wasn't it way too soon, or was the time just right?

Before they were no longer hidden by trees and bushes, she'd made up her mind. It was now or never. She made him stop by pulling his hand and - when he looked at her in surprise - she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she wandered away from him, while he was standing there with an adorable flushed look on his face.

Yes, Mithian loved the heart of summer, and she also loved Merlin.

 _The End_

 _Ps: There will be no more chapters on this story. It's a One Shot._


End file.
